Mistakes
by kaliy-moon07
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Summery: Bella sees something that shocks her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears ran down her face as she clutched the ring that hung around her neck on a golden chain. Her breathing was forced, her heart was breaking in two. She didn't want to believe it but the evidence was right there in front of her on Edward's bed. Shaking her head and taking a step back only to trip on the rug, only then did Edward and Tanya look up at her.

"Bella wait I can explain." he said as he jumped up and started to walk towards her, Tanya started to say something but stopped to watch the show, enjoying every little bit of it.

"No! I can't take your lies or your broken promises any more." Bella said as she struggled to stand up, her waist length hair swayed as she took a step back from Edward. The tears had stopped flowing and her chocolate colored eye were filled with anger, both of her hands were clentched and her knuckles started to turn white as her nails started to dig in to her pale skin.

"Hey Bella, whats up?!" Alice said as she appeared next to her, she smile faded as she saw the cold look Bella was giving to her brother. Alice looked at Edward and then behind him to see Tanya buttoning up her shirt. Slowly she turned her gaze back to Edward who was looking anywhere but at Bella, her eyes narrowed on him.

"What the hell were you thinking?! What was going through your mind when you started all this bullshit!!" Alice yelled as she stepped foward, getting into Edwards face, his eyes widened as he saw the hatred that was directed at him at the moment. Alice took a deep -and unneeded- breath but stopped when Bella put her hand on her shoulder.

"Its not worth it Alice." Bella paused and unclasped the neckless, dropping it on the ground in front of him, her eyes were blank and empty. "I'd rather be dead, than some little toy you play with when your bored with Tanya." Edward flinched as her cold and emotionless eyes pinned him under their gaze. And with that Bella turned, walked out of the house, got into her truck and went home.

"I can't believe it." Alice muttered, shaking her head, and in a blink of an eye she was gone.


	2. a couple months after

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Summery: Bella sees something that shocks her.

**A.N: **** Ok this is for Lisa, thanks for reviewing my story!! **

***insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line***

Bella walked through the halls of Forks High School, ignoring the stares and whispering that followed her. Even though it was months after what had happened between Edward and herself, people kept talking about it as if it had merely happened 5 minutes ago. With her head held high she made her way over to her locker, which unfortuntly, was right next to Edwards. She crossed her fingers and hopped that he wasn't there. But of course he was there, he was always there. Edward opened his mouth to say something but didn't when he saw the cold hard glare that she gave him.

****Alice's P.O.V.** **

It was disgusting to see Tanya hang on to Edward like a monkey. If I could I would probably throw up, no one likes her, even Rosalie (which shocked us all). It was hard to see Edward and Bella apart, but everything does not always work out the way you wanted it to. Every morning is the same; People whisper and stare as Bella passes by them, Edward waites for Bella at her locker and then tries to say something but shuts up when Bella glares at him, and then Tanya shows up and boastsabout Edward and her relationship. I know that it affected Bella to a point were she is almost cold and empty.

"Bella!" I yelled as I skipped over to her locker, "where were you yesterday?" I watched her closely, she finished getting out her books and shut her locker, and then she turned toward me.

"Charlie hasn't been feeling well, so I stayed home yesterday." she answered, I looked over to Jasper and he nodded, sliently telling me that she was telling the truth.

****Edward's P.O.V.****

I miss Bella, I don't know what made me do that. I cringed when Tanya wrapped her arms around my neck, it was like she tried to go swimming in perfume. After not breathing for five minutes, I forced myself to take a deep breath so no one would get suspisous **((Sp??))**. I heard a giggle and I turned toward Alice who was laughing at my pain.

_**'Serves you right Edward!'**_ she said in her head, I glared and she kept laughing. I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye and listened to the question Alice had asked her.

"Charlie hasn't been feeling well, so I stayed home yesterday." she answered, she was right. Charlie had been sick, he had been to the hospital over the weekened. I watched Alice grab Bella by the arm and "drag" her to class, I looked at Tanya and again, I cringed.

****Bella's P.O.V.****

****3 period****

It still hurt to think about what had happened between Edward and myself. Sometimes I would wake up in the mornings, hopping almost praying, that everything that had happen was just a dream. But of course, that would never happen. Edward had chosen Tanya over me, sometimes I cried, other times I would hate him and throw things at the wall.

"Whats wrong Bella?" Jasper asked as he took his place beside Alice, consern shown in his gold eye's. I shrugged and adjusted the books in my arms so that they wouldn't slip.

"I'm just thinking about random things. School, home life, friends........things like that." I answered as we came up to our first period class. Jasper said his good-byes to Alice and myself, and then he made his way to World History. I pushed the door open and stepped into the art room, every inch of the wall was covered. Ms. Williams, the art teacher, loved to show off other students' art works. She said that it would encourage us to do better, and it worked, well it work for me and a couple of other kids. Not Alice though, she could draw like a pro anyways. I stared down at my drawing, it was a black rose in full bloom, it had a drop of blood hanging off of one petal. The moon that I had drawn in made the rose cast a shadow.

"What made you draw that?" Alice asked from her seat besides me. I shrugged and continued to darken certin parts of the roses' petals. I shrugged once more and continued with the drawing. For the next five minutes it was quiet, the conforting sound of a pencile or pen scrapping against the paper. "Bella, do you want to hang out this weekend?" I paused and thoughtfully went over what was going on this weekend.

"Yeah, me and Charlie are going to have a 'father/daughter' day on Sunday." I replied, Alice nodded and looked over her drawing, making sure that there was no mistakes, of course there wasn't. "How 'bout Saturday, we can go shopping." I slightly shuddered on the last part of that sentence. Her face broke out into a huge grin and starting talking really fast about what colors would go with my skin tone, and if I should get a sweater or a hoodie.

".....and we are going to have SO MUCH FUN!!" she finished her sentence with a yell, making the class jump. I smiled slightly and did the finishing touches on my drawing just as the bell rang.

"Yeah, ok you crazy pixie on crack, I'll see you at lunch." I said as I gathered up my art supplies and put them away. I bumped into someone on my way out, I looked up to say that I was sorry, but stopped when I saw a pair of dark blue eye's. Someone pushed me and I continued walking, but I couldn't help but look back to see a boy who looked about 18 smile and wave. I felt a blush creep up my neck, and I quickly made my way over to geometry.

***insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line***

**Well, we meet again people who wont review my story, except for Lisa, i am continuing the story. for myself and for Lisa, and for anyone else who reads this. I know this chapter was short, but i wanted to post it before school started and it starts tomarrow. so PEACE OUT PEOPLE!!!**

**Also i NEED help discribing the guy who has the dark blue eyes, if you review my story please help me!!! i'm not so good at describing people. just ask my friends.**

**PEACE OUT- 07**


	3. i'm a idiot dark blue eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Summery: Bella sees something that shocks her.**

_A.N. : I have just realized that in the last chapter, I had put "3rd period" under "Bella's P.O.V.", when I was reading the chapter to my friend, Ashlyn, I saw that in the story it self i put "first period" so i am sorry about that mistake._

****Chapter 3****

***insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line***

_"I want for nothing, because I am nothing" - Melissa Lynn (me) _

****Bella's P.O.V****

I still couldn't breath since what had happened at the end of 3rd period. I bumped into people on my way to the cafiteria but I didn't turn around to say sorry, I noticed that Alice had been watching and waiting for me when I saw the huge smile on her face. I made my way over to their table, Rosealie looked up at me and nodded her head, my face broke into a huge smile and I sat down between Alice and herself.

"So Bella, who was the boy that you were talking to?" Alice asked, her smile was still in place.

"You already know Alice, why are you asking me." I replied my eyebrow arched and I smirked. She stuck her tounge out at me and crossed her arms over her chest. I picked up my apple and took a bite. The cafiteria suddenly became silent. I didn't turn around to see who it was, already knowing who it was. A tray of food was set across from me, my gaze flickered up atoumaticly. "Edward." I curtly said, all of a sudden my senses were filled with a horrible smell of a perfume gone bad.

"Hi Eddy!!" a annoying high pitch voice said as Tanya sat down next to him, wrapping her boney pale arms around his shoulders.

****Normal P.O.V.****

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to block out the horrible smell. Bella felt her left eye twitch, she put her apple back on her tray and quickly got up, trying not to breath to much incase she threw up. Jasper had just walked through the doors when Bella rushed past him. He heard her mumble "Hey Jasper" but he didn't get a chance to say anything back, he watched as she quickly rounded the corner and disapered from site. Alice jumped up and made her way over to her husband and pulled him back to the table.

"Whats wrong with Bella?" he asked as he pulled Alice into his arms causing her to fall into his lap. Emmett looked up from his tray of uneaten food, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, she had just taken a bite of her apple, when Tanya got here, she put it down and left." Emmett replied, he flinched when Tanya giggled her redickulus ear-drum-splitting laugh. Rosealie glared at Tanya and Edward, making him flinch.

"You. Are an idiot." she said as she gathered up her uneaten tray of food and left, heading in the same direction as Bella. Edward looked down, a gulty look on his face. Even with their super hearing they could barely make out the thing that he had said,

"Yes, I am a idiot."

***insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line***

**Hey you guys!!! I know that this is a short chapter but i wanted to post it before i leave for Medford,Oregon in a few minutes. And before i can continue I NEED HELP with the discription for the dark blue 18 year old guy. Please leave a discription and if you want him to be a vampire or something. Anyway thanks for reviewing my story!! PEACE LOVE AND JOY!!!**

**07**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

What's up my faithful readers?!?!?!?! I just want to let you know that I majorly need help with some things in the story.

**1.) I need help with the discribtion of the guy with the dark blue eyes, his age, and name will be helpfull to.**

**2.) I would really appreciate it if you would review my stories, it will give me my much needed imsperation. Don't be afraid to flame me or my story, cause a review a review. i do except annoymis reviews, so no getting out of that.**

**Now that got that settled, for my other story "Hopes and Dreams" i am in the makings of writing a new chapter, all i need are a few things from you the reader(s) and i will continue it, if you would like to help with that story then i would appreciate, just go and read the last chapter of "Hopes and Dreams" and you will know what to do. Everyone will get credit for it, the people who have fanfiction actounts and those who don't.**

**Thanks for reading it,**

**07**


	5. visiting Carlisle at the hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Summery: Bella sees something that shocks her.**

****Chapter 4****

***insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line***

****Bella's P.O.V.****

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I made my way to my locker and grabed my stuff.

"Where are you going Bella?" a voice behind me asked, I sighed and put my head against the locker, why did she have to talk to me right now?!?!?! I sighed once more and turned around,

"I'm not running if that is what you are implying Rosalie, I'm just gonna go home for awhile." I answered as I looked her in her eyes so she wouldn't know that I was lying. I slamed my locker shut and stumbled back, my vision dulled for a second and then came back. Rosalie's phone rang and she answered it quickly

"...Hey Alice....he knows?.....ok....yeah I'll call when I get there...bye" she put her phone her pants pocket and caught me as I fell forward. "Come one Bella, I'm taking you to Carlisle." Half-dragging and half-carrying me to her car.

"Rosalie, I'm ok I just need to go home and rest. I'll be fine tomorrow morning." but she ignored me and buckled me into the passenger seat. I tried to prostest but she shut the door before I could say anything. One second later she was in the drivers seat, we were speeding down towards the hospital. I shivered and then I was hit with warm air, I glanced at Rosalie and I saw her looking at me from the corner of her eye. "Why are you doing this for me?" I asked, she looked foward and sighed,

"I don't know. Alice said that it would happen soon, but I didn't think that it would happen this soon." Rosalie muttered as she seruved into the passing lane. I didn't bother to say anything, my eyes started cross and I blinked several times.

"What do you mean?" I asked, shaking my head. She looked at me and placed her hand against my forehead I sighed at the cold.

"Alice said that one day something would happen and we would bond over it. I guess this is what that something is." Rosalie said smiling as she fully looked at me. I smiled back as best as I could and then I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to the cold window.

**** At the Hospital****

****Normal P.O.V.****

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead, even though vampires didn't get headaches it was annoying to hear the nurses talk about him. He looked at his watch and saw that it was about the time that Alice said that Rosalie would arrive with Bella in tow.

"Dr. Cullen to the lobby, Dr. Cullen to the lobby." A voice said as it came through the speakers that ran through the hospital. He stood up and grabbed hi coat off of the hanger. As he walked towards the lobby he heard Rosalie and one of his nurses shouting at eacher other.

"Miss, you can't go back there." the nurse said with smirk on her face, Rosalie looked at her, her eyes narrowed and then they snapped to Bella who was being suported by Rosalie's arm.

"Now you listen here lady, I want to see my dad **now**!!!" Rosalie said, Bella lifted her head up and glared at the nurse. The nurses' eyes were drawn to Bella, they widened in shock and quickly nodded and turned toward the nurse who was sitting behind the desk. That nurse pointed to Carlisle, Rosalie head snapped toward Carlisle and slowly turned Bella toward him and started to walk towards him.

"What happen?" he asked, Rosalie shrugged and told him about how she started to get dizzy at lunch when she was getting her books out for her next class. He nodded and listened, his eyes trained on Bella, her face was paler than normal, the bags under her eyes were more pronounced. "Bring her to my office," he turned toward a older nurse, "Mary can you bring me some hot tea, and get a room ready just incase something goes wrong." the older nurse nodded and smilled at Rosalie and turned towards the west wing hallway and started to fast walk and disapeared through the swinging doors. "I'll take her Rosalie." Carlisle said as he swung Bella up into his arms and quickly turned and almost ran back to his office, Rosalie went through the door first and cleared off the black couch that was pushed up against the wall.

"Here you go Dr. Cullen." Mary said as she walked in and placed the hot tea down on the small table next to the couch. "Hello Miss. Hale." and with that Mary walked out and contined down the hall towards another patient.

"What's wrong with her Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, worry filled her eyes, she peered over his shoulder and watched as he moved the flashlight from one eye to another. He didn't respond, he picked up her hand and lightly pressed his finger on to her finger nail and counted how fast the blood came back. It was good but not good enough.

***insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line**insert line***

**I'm such an evil person....ok here is the deal, i'm gonna work on my other story 'Hopes and Dreams' until you guys give me a discription on the mysterious guy, and put a type of cold or virius that is cureable in the story with some infromation on it and i will continue the story...until then oh well....**

**peace out for a 07**


End file.
